


Summer Heat

by strauberry23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Finals, Fluff, Marichat, Summer, dedicated to everyone who has finals, drink lots of water kids, good luck everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strauberry23/pseuds/strauberry23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot for Marinette to focus on studying, and certain Cat doesn't help matters. But he does have his virtues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> so one anon on tumblr requested i do marichat #50, which is do whatever I want, so i mixed together marichat #38: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” and this post (http://zora-does-stuff.tumblr.com/post/143514854365/imagine-your-otp?is_related_post=1) to create this fluffy goodness.  
> drabble request post: http://agreste-dupain-cheng.tumblr.com/post/143556662864/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you

Marinette fanned her face with a piece of paper, spreading out in her chair as much as possible to maintain the least amount of skin-on-skin contact. It was the start of the summer season, so one would expect high temperatures, but it was way too much for the Parisians to handle, 15-year-old superheroes included. 

Living above a bakery certainly didn’t help matters, and seeing as how heat rises it was unbearably hot in her third-floor bedroom. She had attempted to do her homework at her desk, but the heat was so intense that it made it impossible to concentrate, so she moved up to her balcony. It wasn’t that much better, but it was enough to warrant staying up there for the better part of that particular Saturday.

But even so, she had only been working for an hour before she couldn’t take it anymore, moving to her current position to try to relax.

“Whew, is it hot in here or is that just me?” Marinette heard a familiar voice say, and she inwardly groaned at the sound. Her quiet time was effectively over.

She opened one eye to find Chat Noir standing in front of her, his fists resting on his hips in a typical superhero pose. Marinette vaguely wondered in the back of her mind if he did that on purpose to seem more heroic. She wouldn’t put it past him. 

But that was not what was on Marinette’s mind at that particular moment. Oh no. Instead her sleep-deprived and overheated brain was filled with thoughts of how the sunlight glinted off of his golden hair, and how his mouth was tilted in just the right way to make a girl melt. Again, 15-year-old superheroes included. 

“Yeah you’re pretty hot,” she said quietly, almost to herself, then immediately sat up in her chair, realizing she had said that particular, _embarrassing_ thought out loud. _In front of Chat._

_Tell me he didn’t hear that, PLEASE tell me he didn’t hear-_

“What?” Chat asked. 

_Oh my god let me die right here,_ she thought to herself.

“I mean it’s pretty hot!” she said quickly and in a high, squeaky tone. “Because what else could I have said, there’s nothing else on my mind, nope, not at all.”

Her mouth opened once again, but this time it let out an obviously fake laugh, which she immediately cursed herself for. Her awkwardness was not helping the situation at all.

Chat took a moment to study her warily before finally acquitting her with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Ok then, what do you want to do today, princess?” he asked, crouching in front of her in his familiar cat-like pose, with his knees spread and hands on the ground in front of him. 

Marinette groaned, rolling her head back. “It’s too hot to do anything!”

“C’mon, don’t be such a sourpuss!” Chat said, jumping to his feet and grabbing her hands, trying to pull her out of her seat.

But Marinette wasn’t having it. She stayed limp in his grip, her head lolling onto her shoulder to look up at him. “No Chat! Even if I _was_ going to do anything, which I’m _not,_ I have my final projects and stuff to finish. Don’t you have finals coming up?”

Chat continued to pull on her arms, undeterred. “Of course I do, and I’ve been studying for them like crazy. But this is my break, and I wanted to see my princess, because she always brightens my day.”

“This day is already bright enough,” Marinette shot back, tearing her wrists from his grip and flopping back into her chair. “You don’t need my help for that.”

“You underestimate your sunshine-like abilities,” Chat said, backing away a little to gaze at her, searching for the best way to get her to stand up. “Plus I think you need a break as well, so we are going to have fun!”

“Whether I like it or not?” Marinette asked ironically.

“Exactly!” Chat exclaimed, either not noticing or choosing not to acknowledge her tone. “So come on!”

He reached forward and slipped his arms underneath her body, causing Marinette to protest the very bodily contact she had been trying to avoid by sitting the way she was. Chat persisted though, throwing her over his shoulders briefly before setting her down on the opposite side of her small balcony so she couldn’t just slip back into her chair. 

“There!” he said proudly, standing up straight again. “Now we can-“

But he didn’t get to finish his statement, because Marinette started to sway dangerously on her feet, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Marinette!” Chat shouted, catching her in his arms, and the last thing Marinette remembered was thinking that it was too hot for him to be touching her.

Marinette groaned, closing her eyes tight against the bright light that tried to penetrate her eyelids and burn her retinas. A shadow blocked the light, and she let out a thankful sigh.

“Marinette?” she heard a voice say above her, and she tentatively opened her eyes to find Chat hovering above her with a very concerned expression painted on his features. 

She raised a hand to her forehead and started to sit up, and was for once thankful when she felt Chat’s hands on her back to help her. 

“What happened?” she asked, her voice hoarse. 

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Marinette shoved the laughing cat aside, and she couldn’t help the small laugh that passed her lips as well.

“How about we get some water in you, and then I can help you study?” Chat proposed.

Marinette snorted. “I doubt you can help me study, Chat.”

“You clearly don’t know me as well as you think,” he said amusedly, offering her a hand to help her up. She accepted with a grateful smile.

“I’m glad I was here,” he continued as they made their way over to the hatch leading to her bedroom. “You could’ve stood up and collapsed up here all by yourself. That could’ve been dangerous.”

Marinette sighed, lowering herself through the hole and onto her bed. “Yes, I know.”

“You should really drink some more water, especially with your sunny personality,” he said, following her into the room.

“Yes, thank you Chat,” Marinette said, trying not to let her annoyance spread through her tone.

She stepped off the ladder and was almost over to her stairs when she head Chat speak from behind her. 

“I just worry about you, that’s all,” he said, his tone weirdly vulnerable. 

Marinette turned around to find him already down from her loft, looking at the ground while shuffling his feet. She instantly felt bad for being short with him, after all he was only trying to help. She smiled and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek to make him look up at her. 

“Thank you, Chat,” she said, pouring all the care and thankfulness she could into her words. “I appreciate it, really.”

His smile almost made up for him interrupting her study time. Almost. 


End file.
